


Crossdressing

by Bereee



Series: GMMTV_actors_fanfics [6]
Category: RPF - Fandom, Thai Actor RPF, offgun, คนละทีเดียวกัน | I'm Tee Me Too (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF, รุ่นพี่ Secret Love | Senior Secret Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereee/pseuds/Bereee
Summary: What happened when the guys saw Off dressed up as Maetinee?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Series: GMMTV_actors_fanfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783003
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

> I am just so much in love with Off in female form and think he his more beautiful than most of us (sad truth LOL). So I definately wanted to write something. It turned out differently than I wanted, but I am nonetheless happy with the result!
> 
> (Also please note that I totally exaggerated with what the guys say, so of course no offense in any way intended!)

Loud laughing was heard all over the house they were shooting in. After Off, Gun and New ran out of the room and heard the cut of the director they couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Papiiii! You are so funny!”

Off was about to wipe over his eyes because some tears gathered there from laughing so hard. Gun saw and quickly grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Don’t. Your beautiful make up will get smudged.”

Off smiled at him and started blinking, so that the tears would vanish themselves. Gun still held his hand and laces their fingers together.

“Seriously? You guys are so corny sometimes…”

“Shut up New...” Off said letting go of Gun’s hand and returning to the other room. Gun furrowed his brows and hit New.

“Don’t be so mean, now Papii is pissed.”

“Guuuys?” The director called and so they hurried to the other room as well. 

The scene was done after another take and so the three guys went to meet the others, who were chilling in the pause area. Most of them only arrived shortly and didn’t see Off as a woman yet. So the reactions were memorable.

“Shiaaa!” Krist said and widened his eyes, looking indeed a little disgusted. Tay also had a surprised face, but soon smiled. Singto had his mouth wide open and spoke as first: “Ok, I didn’t expect it to look like this…”

“Omg I am shocked. New surely didn’t have problems acting, since this is indeed a weird view.” Gun didn’t like the way Krist talked about Off and pouted.

“Man don’t be so mean, Off looks beautiful.” Tay said smiling.

“Thanks, I guess?” Off tried to sit down but didn’t manage with the dress. “I will quickly change myself. I’ll be right back.”

So Off left and Gun sat himself next to Tay and snuggled to his friend.

New took place next to Krist and spoke: “I have the same opinion as you. But don’t say such things in front of Off. Also if it’s just a costume, directly saying in his face that he looks disgusting is not nice.”

“Especially when it’s not true!” Singto added. “He looks amazing. How can’t you don’t see that. This view made me all tingly, Off is handsome as a man but as a women…I am about to fall in love.” Singto winked as sign he was a little exaggerating. Nonetheless Gun felt jealousy in his chest.

“Man don’t make Gun jealous…he is already piercing his little hands in my arm.”

Gun straightened his position. “I am not!”

“Look here! Little marks from your nails.” And so Tay showed them what Gun did.

“Sorry Gun, I was just saying what I felt, but no worries.” Singto smiled kindly as he always did and Gun couldn’t feel any negative feeling towards this guy.

“Don’t worry, I am not mad.”

“Singto is so right by the way. Off looks so pretty as a women. You guys would also be shaken if you liked both genders like me and Singto.”

Gun rolled his eyes. Yeah surely they liked the view of Off as a women, he saw his beauty, but he himself didn’t feel a lot. Women were not his thing at all and also these female-acting gay guys couldn’t attract him. He liked manly guys who could dominate him. Yeah so actually Off wasn’t his ideal man, but he was in love with him and didn’t want it any other way. Gun stopped his thoughts and tried to follow the conversation again.

“…is a top, how should he be a good drag queen?”

Gun widened his eyes. Where they still talking about his man?

“A tall, muscles guy surely could take care of him and fuck his brain out.” Krist said now and Gun bid his lips. What was going on? Even Krist joining a conversation about gay sex? That’s normally a topic he would avoid, same with New. Still they were all here. Gun looked at Tay and saw a little blush on his cheeks, probably caused by his imagination of the said scenario.

“Hmm…I’d rather have him top me.” Singto added shyly.

“Maaaan! Stop saying such things about my best friend.” Tay sighed and covered his face.

Okay so they really talked about Off. Gun felt again some anger building up inside him and he stood up, not wanting to hear these things anymore. His way led him to the bathroom he suspected Off in.

He knocked. “Papii it’s me, can I come in?” He heard the lock turn and quickly opened the door, slid in and locked it again. Off was only in his tight white boxershorts, he had to put on to fit in the dress. He was still wearing the wig and the makeup though.

Gun smiled at the funny sight. 

“Don’t laugh. Rather help me with the wig. Otherwise I need to go to the make-up team.” Gun stepped closer and made Off sit on the edge of the bathtub. He came closer and with some struggles he took off the fake hair and neatly placed it on the little stool, so it won’t get messy.

Off ran through his hair and sighed. “Good to get rid of this.”

Gun stood right in front of Off, looked down at his boyfriend and couldn’t help finding him cute with this pretty makeup. He thought back at the conversation his friends had before and found a feeling of possessiveness building up inside him.

“You know, you are very pretty as a woman.” Gun said with a sweet voice.

“Don’t make fun of me, it is enough that the other’s do that.” Off tried to look pissed but failed since he smiled. Gun knew he didn’t take it seriously if the others said he looked weird, he didn’t mind.

“The other’s do a lot more than making fun of you…” Gun bit his lip and couldn’t help imagining now the things the guys were talking about earlier. Mixed with the feeling he had since he was looking down at Off, Gun suddenly gripped Off’s neck and pressed a kiss on his lips. Lips with a lot of lipstick.

Gun was used to such kisses though, because normally it was him, whose lips were colored and Off never had a problem with that. 

Gun felt surprise from Off, but simply intensified the kiss and so Off had no choice but follow. Gun soon made himself way inside Off’s mouth and fought of dominance. Unlike normally, Gun had the control and starting biting into Off’s lips. Also he ran his hand over Off’s naked torso, playing with his little nipples every now and then.

He wasn’t really sure what made him suddenly have the need to make Off his, but he liked it and didn’t heard any protests from the other man.

Under normal circumstances Gun would place himself on Off’s lap now and maybe ride him until Off came deep inside him, but not today. Today Gun started undoing his own trousers and pulled them down with his panties. Then he released the kiss and saw Off already breathing hard and having an overwhelmed expression on his face.

Gun liked seeing him this way. It wasn’t often the case, since he always made Off clear, that he liked to be taken care of and especially at the beginning of their relationship needed to animate Off to be more outgoing and claim Gun as his own.

Off suddenly took the border of Gun’s T-shirt in his hand and pulled it up. Gun helped and then it landed on the floor. Off gazed over Gun’s small but perfect body and pulled him closer at his waist. Off then placed little kisses on his abs and Gun sighed. This view was amazing and he wanted Off’s mouth to be a little lower. So he again took hold of Off’s neck and lead him to his already half hard cock. Gun came a little closer and had his legs now on both sides of Off’s. Then he made Off open his mouth by pressing at his cheeks and then he slid into the warm cave.

“Ahh this is so good.” Gun felt amazing and started moving, he looked down and liked what he saw. Of course Off gave him blowjobs regularly but then Off was in charge and wanted to please him. But this time Gun took what he wanted. He slowly saw Off’s eyes getting watery and so he slowed down. Off still wasn’t able to deepthroat him, but Gun was okay with it and anyway found big joy when he could pleasure Off with his skills.

Off pushed Gun a little away and made him slide out of this glorious mouth. Saliva was running down Off’s chin and he breathed hard.

“Sorry but I…need some…air.” Gun kissed his forehead and gave him some time. After a while he felt getting impatient and made Off stand up. The sudden height difference made Gun feel submissive again and nearly he returned to his old habit, when Krist’s words returned to his mind.

_A tall, muscles guy surely could take care of him and fuck his brain out._

Gun could that too! 

They already did it the other way around of course. At some point in their relationship, Off got curious and wanted to know how it felt to bottom. Gun had some doubts back then and they needed some time but did it. Both liked it, but Gun made clear it wasn’t his ultimate favorite thing so Off didn’t ask for it again.

Now though, Gun felt the urge to show that he also could make Off all his and pleasure him.

So after pulling down Off’s boxers, Gun turned Off forcefully around, to the taller one’s very surprise.

“I will make you feel good…” Gun whispered at Off’s back and placed little kisses there. Then he grabbed some creme he saw at the shelf and was glad it was Vaseline. He dipped his finger inside and professionally started preparing Off. He knew what he needed to do so that it felt good and of course he quickly made Off moaning. “Gun! Ahh…yeah that’s the right spot…nnghh…”

Gun licked his lips and swallowed. He couldn’t fuck Off in this position since he was too small. This was one of the moments he cursed his height. When Off was in charge, he embraced his small figure, because so the other man could do all possible things with him. But now…

Gun pulled out his fingers, followed by a whimper by Off and lead him to the toilet. Off sat down on the lid, looking at Gun with an expression the little one couldn’t really decipher. His lipstick was nearly gone, some smeared around his mouth and his mascara was out of place too. Paired with his spent expression, Gun felt a little unease. Was Off okay?

“Papii?” Gun stood between Off’s legs now, holding them up and pulling Off closer to the edge of the toilet lid, so that he had access to his ass.

Off heard the concern in Gun’s voice and smiled. “I wouldn’t expect my female outfit to make you so horny and dominant….”

“It wasn’t the outfit. Well actually it IS the reason, but I am not attracted to that…”

“Okay?” Off was confused and so Gun silenced him with a long kiss, trying to avoid that topic. Then he got even closer to Off and with some struggles he managed to position himself at his entrance. He still kissed Off and tried to distract him from the possible unease. They moaned into each other’s mouths, but Gun was glad to hear only pleasure in Off’s tone.

“Ngghh!” Both guys were still for a moment, but then Gun started to move and made Off whimper every time he hit the spot deep inside him. After a while he sped up his pace and was fucking him thoroughly, trying to make Off melt under him. He didn’t need to be tall and muscled. He could make Off his own easily.

Gun slowly felt the familiar feeling growing in his crotch and knew he would come soon. So he reached out and started stroking Off’s dick, since he wanted to make him come first.

“Come for me…” Gun whispered in his lover’s ear. Then he placed a little kiss there and kissed his way down Off’s neck, until he reached his shoulder, where he bit gently and felt Off shudder.

“Gun!” Said repeated the gesture and then felt Off spill over his hand. At the same time Off’s inner muscles contracted, and the sudden tightness made Gun speed up again and finally release himself deep into Off.

“Ahhh!” Gun leaned his head onto Off’s chest and tried to catch his breath again. He felt Off’s hand on his back, which was running up and down, gently caressing him.

Then Gun straightened up and pulled out. “Papii…such a mess…”

Suddenly Gun was again back to his normal self and Off seemed to sense that. “I’ll take care of us.” Gun saw Off standing up a little awkwardly and getting a towel with water. First he cleaned Gun’s hand and penis and then his own and his thighs and butt. 

Gun felt a little bad, but he knew Off liked taking care of him.

“Thanks.” As soon as Off put away the towel, Gun came closer and hugged him.

“Your welcome…” Off smiled and let out a little huff and locked down at Gun. “Can you tell me what this was? I did enjoy it, but I am still wondering.”

“You wouldn’t believe me anymore when I say your female version turned me on and made me want to fuck you?” 

“No I wouldn’t, because you are very gay and don’t find women hot and actually love being under me.” Off said the last part lasciviously and Gun couldn’t help but bite his lip. So Off continued: “Has it something to do with what the others said?”

Gun wondered again how good Off was able to read his thoughts. He knew him so well. “Yeah…I guess I turned a little possessive? You know at some point there were talking about who would be able to fuck you?!! Excuse me, but I felt weird and so I came here and…well just too much maybe…”

Off’s expression was unchanged and he kept on looking at Gun with a neutral face.

“Don’t worry baby, I liked it and honestly it’s only natural you felt jealous and your possessive side showed up. You’re a man as well, also if I am ‘the top’ if we define it that way. So actually I see this as a compliment and as a sign of your love for me.”

Gun smiled but felt his cheeks turn red. “Papiiiii, what cheesy words!” Gun lightly slapped Off’s chest who acted as if he was hurt.

Then Gun felt Off taking a tighter grip around him and leaning his head on his shoulder. Gun closed his eyes too and enjoyed the feeling. He was so deeply in love with this man, who currently had blurred make up all over his face and probably dirtied his shoulder with the remining one.

“Let me get rid of this mascara and then go back, the others must be wondering where we are.” Gun said after a while.

Since Off was Off, he couldn't help but say in his high-pitched voice: “Let’s get rid of Maetinee!!”

Gun widened his eyes and again was confirmed he couldn’t be fond of a too feminine Off. “Immediately Papii!”


End file.
